finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Augusta Tower
is a location in Final Fantasy XIII-2. It was built by the Academy in 13 AF. In 300 AF, a timespace anomaly has thrown the tower into chaos and turned the interior into a maze. Datalog ACADEMY DATANET FILE Augusta Tower is the central information processing facility of the Academy. The entire edifice is occupied by the machinery of an artificial intelligence that possesses unprecedented processing power. The tower also houses the Proto fal'Cie Project, an ambitious plan to create a man-made fal'Cie. Story After having discovered in Academia 400 AF that they were entombed in a tower at 200 AF for learning the "forbidden history", Serah, Mog and Noel travel to that time to discover the truth. As they explore the tower, they find images of their time in Academia. They also discover various data logs about the Proto Fal'Cie project. Serah, Noel and Mog see Caius ascending the tower are instantly suspicious. Serah and Noel both find the people within the tower seemingly lifeless and they encounter Alyssa Zaidelle near the main elevator. However, Alyssa then unveils that all of the people within the tower - including herself - are duplicates, holograms designed to look exactly like their original counterparts. Presuming that Caius has business on the top floor, they ask the Alyssa duplicate to take them to the top floor. However, along the way, they are attacked by groups of enemies. As they fight, they see images of 13 AF which show that the AI in charge of the tower, as part of the Proto Fal'Cie Project, rebelled against its creators and killed all of the staff in the tower - including the original Hope and Alyssa. Afterwards, the AI created the fal'Cie Adam which in turn created the duplicates to cover up the incident and to kill any who found out the truth. After dispatching the monsters, they continue upward towards the top floor. When they reach the top, they are confronted by the Proto fal'Cie Adam. After defeating it once, it regenerates itself by traveling back in time and negating its death. After fighting continuously, Serah yells at Hope about him making his machine. This outburst was recorded in an Oracle Drive in 13 AF and after seeing Noel and Serah fight it, Hope abandons the project, ending Adam's life and stopping the fight. They then encounter Yeul from 200 AF who talks to Noel and Serah, revealing to them that Caius is immortal and retains memories of all of the timeline's events. As Noel and Serah step through the Time Gate to a parallel Academia in 400 AF, Yeul has a vision of the future before dying as Caius picks up her body and takes it away. Areas Treasure 200 AF 300 AF Chocolina 200 AF ;Items ;Weapons ;Accessories ;Monster Materials ;Special Enemy Formations 200 AF 49th Floor *Zwerg Metrodroid *Luminous Puma *Flanitor 50th Floor *Orion, Vespid Soldier x2, Zwerg Metrodroid (Fixed) *Orion, Vespid Soldier x4 (Fixed) *Orion, Zwerg Metrodroid x4 (Fixed) 51st Floor *Orion *Flanitor *Vespid Soldier *Zwerg Metrodroid *Luminous Puma *Thermadon 52nd Floor *Orion *Dragoon *Flanitor *Greater Behemoth *Thermadon Top Floor *Proto fal'Cie Adam, Left Manipulator, Right Manipulator (Boss) 300 AF 12th Floor *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron 13th Floor *Orion *Dragoon *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron 14th Floor *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron 15th Floor *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron Music "Augusta Tower" composed by Mitsuto Suzuki, plays as the location theme for the Tower. A remixed version of the song titled "Augusta Tower -Aggressive Mix-" plays whenever enemies are present. Gallery Etymology Augusta is a feminine form of the name of the Roman Emperor Augustus, and is also part of the original Latin names of many ancient places named after him. Trivia *If one chooses to do an optional side quest in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF- to collect research notes for a scientist in the Academy, it is revealed that the notes contain detailed plans for both the Tower and the duplicates, which the scientist denies writing and is convinced the notes are from the future. This implies that the very existence of Augusta Tower may be either a paradox or a stable time loop. Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Locations category:Towers